


Only time will tell

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "Perhaps, if he had noticed before, now he’d have enough courage to talk to someone about it. Even confess his feelings once and for all."Tyrus Week 2018.Day 1: Crush.





	Only time will tell

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for the Tyrus Week.  
> Day one: Crush

It all started with a look, a few silly phrases that just now make no sense, he can’t even remember exactly what he said. A muffin, the strange feeling of bravery, the sensation he decided to avoid, and that stupid, stupid smile.

And it was so simple and so easy that he didn’t even notice how or when it all started. In what moment the days of going together to the swings, having some baby taters together at the Spoon, talking about the boring the days and spending hours looking at the menu became something normal? And, every time the dessert menu came, he liked to look at him without him noticing. And his heart accelerated when he thought that one day things could be like this.

They always ordered lemon pie.

It was so sudden that it didn’t even give him enough time to assimilate it, to take it easy or just try to stop it. But he knows perfectly well that if he had had the opportunity to do something, to simply remove everything from his system, forget about this feeling now, he wouldn’t have done it.

Perhaps he would have stopped a little longer to enjoy the closeness of the afternoons together or begin to enumerate the times he saw him at school and shared a smile much, much, earlier. He would have been able to realize that that inexplicable anger when he sees him talk to other boys was just his jealous heart. Perhaps, if he had noticed before, now he’d have enough courage to talk to someone about it. Even confess his feelings once and for all.

But no.

Today, they met five times in school and every one of them, they both smiled like idiots in love. Or that was the idea he preferred in to keep in his brain. They could only talk twice, eight sentences well calculated, a plan for the weekend, his heart went crazy when, without hesitation, he said yes.

And now, he can’t stop listening to that song that reminds him of him, his situation, what he has become. He can’t stop singing either, lying in his room, he thinks about his perfectly hair, his nervous laugh and the infinite doubts that always come when he is in his memory.

But maybe, that look was just a look. And the silly and important phrases are nothing more than silly and important phrases, the muffin is no longer even important, the feeling of bravery is escaping, and now, he can no longer avoid that sensation. And that stupid smile, the smile he can’t get out of his head, the one he fantasizes about over and over again, is nothing more than a smile. Nothing different from the other smiles that Cyrus gives to others.

Or maybe, TJ couldn't be more wrong.

Only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Tyrus fanfic and the very first story that I ever write in english. And it's also the first fanfic I write after 4 or more years without doing it. I used to write in spanish for another fandom a lot time ago.  
> I'm sorry if my english it's not so good.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading :)


End file.
